AkuRoku one shot
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: Just a simple one shot about Roxas, Axel and some erotic dancing. BoyxBoy smut almost yaoi if you squint no likey no readie
1. after school thing gone sexy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Shinji Hashimoto, Tetsuya Normura, Square Enix, Jupiter h.a.n.d. and Disney interactive studios. they own it not me! This is my first kingdom hearts fanfic sorry if I use blond more than I use Roxas' name and sorry if their ooc its my first time writing about them.**

Axel's feral smirk was oh so tempting to kiss, his tantalizingly lean muscular body was that of a god's showing it off for all to see down to the way he racked his eyes over his blond lovers' body was dark and sensual. Said blond could feel the red head's lustful gaze defiling his body in ways not even imaginable, making Roxas shiver with anticipation, as sweat gradually started to trickle down his back from the summer sun. However the heat was the least of Roxas' worries his main concern was that his dark lover was showing off his body to the entire student body, a wave of jealousy and possessiveness washed over Roxas so he decided it was time for some pay back. Swaying his hips flirtatiously to the music the blond sauntered over to his boyfriend's truck, hoping into the open back the teen started to dance.

Roxas could dance, and he knew it. Setting his body free he moved to the beat capturing his audiences' gaze with his fluid motions from his waist to his simple hand movements the audience saw all. Caressing his body to the music in a painfully slow way. His body was coming alive feeling every bit of the music flowing through him, every heated stare directed at him, the soft wind, the hot sun Roxas could feel it all the spotlight on him. He rolled his wrists above his head as he swayed his body down to the floor almost crouching as he danced before slowly twisting back up right Roxas spun his body around the truck before repeating his previous action. The blond brought his hands back onto his body as he swung his hips to the deep base gliding his hands up from his mid section around his neck and up to his hair. Roxas ran his fingers through his hair a coy laugh escaping his lips before he whined his body back down repeating the sequence he had made.

'Wow.' That was the only thought going through Axel's mind as he watched his Roxy danced like there was no tomorrow. Roxas' slim body enchanting Axel as though under a spell, jogging up to his boyfriend the tall red head pulled down the other teen from the truck's open back and into his own thinly covered chest. In a blur the red head was grinding against his blond boyfriend causing an unexpected moan to leave Roxas' throat before finding his bearings and pushed roughly against his boyfriend. Axel's arms snaked around the blonds' body as the teen exposed as much skin as he could to his boyfriend in which Axel gladly accepted the offer. Arching as far as he could into the red head Roxas grinded as hard as he could into Axel. Suddenly Axel grabbed Roxas' thighs hitching them around his waist, Roxas in the heat of the moment continued to pleasure his boyfriend who carried them away into his truck and was zooming off down the street leaving their audience speechless.

No one talked for a while still getting over the boner inducing performance they had just been given for free (no strings attached) until someone piped up saying,

"Well… they wont be back tomorrow and then some" a chorus of awkward laughs spread through the crowd.

Back at Axel's place

"A-axel please" the blond begged he was so close.

"Please what Roxy?" teased the red head, sweat coming off of both as Axel prepared Roxas for the main event. Screams of pure ecstasy filled the dark room along with moans, groans and mewls for a _very_ long time.

**A.N. What did ya think tell me plpsplsplspls in the reviews box rectangle thing I'll loves youz foreva if ya leave a review. Also thx so much for the people who have favourited and or followed any of my stories or account means so much to me I loves you all so much **


	2. What happened at Axel's mostly i think

**Disclaimer: A little snippet of what happened at Axel's house I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters all rights to the owners as I explained in the first chapter. This one was inspired because of a review from lunaofearth who got me thinking about writing something like this. Hope you enjoy! **

"A-axel please" the blond begged, he was so close.

"Please what Roxy?" teased the red head, sweat coming off of both as Axel prepared Roxas for the main event.

"Please t-take me now already A-axel!" the withering blond screamed out as the red head hit the sweet spot inside Roxas.

"Fine but only since you said please my dear Roxy" the taller teen said in a low husky voice making the blond under him shiver even more in anticipation. Pulling away for a moment Axel flipped the short teen onto his back quickly positioning himself at the blonds' entrance, pushing in slowly he heard whimpers of pain and pleasure coming from his Roxas' soft plump lips.

"M-move" the latter moaned once Axel was all the way in, not needing to be told twice the red head pulled out slowly before ramming back in creating a fast and harsh pace that Roxas loved. Screaming out when Axel had found that special place again Roxas was in complete ecstasy as Axel aimed for the one spot inside him that made him a hot, moaning, screaming mess.  
Looking into Axel's dark emerald eyes glazed over with a powerful and hungry lust, the blond knew the look and he knew what would happen a shiver crawled down his spine at the lewd thoughts. Roxas just see the pinkish outline of Axel's thin dry lips in the dark room his own blue eyes sparkling with desire as he leaned up slightly the sweating red head meeting him halfway in a fiery kiss. Pushing his tongue past the blonds' lips Axel toyed with Roxas until they're tongues were in a furious dance like battle that the red head won when he drove into Roxas particularly hard one time distracting the blond with intense pleasure, giving Axel the win on a silver plate.  
His legs wrapped tightly around Axel's waist as though holding on for dear life, -just_ a little closer_- the red head grunted as he tightened his own grip on the others hips bruising them. As drops of sweat trickled down both teens bodies it could only add to the sensuality of the moment as their hands roamed each other's slick skin in the blackened room, kissing and biting at all they could get at never once severing their touches.


End file.
